


Even Dreams Echo

by romanticblossom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticblossom/pseuds/romanticblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, Stiles isn't the only one who can't sleep anymore.<br/>My take on what the last scene of 3B should be like<br/>(just like the first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Dreams Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ever since 3x13 I figured that if 3B began with a scene of Stiles and Lydia together on bed, it should end the same way.
> 
> (based on my own post :http://findmelydia.tumblr.com/post/80015581742/the-first-scene-of-the-season-was-of-stiles-and
> 
>  
> 
> because writing a post about my feelings it wasn't enough)

Stiles held his sheets, he was sweating and he couldn't sleep. Every night was a new panic attack and he was sure he'd go crazy, even without the help of a nogitsune. It was just too much, everything was too much. It had been two days since they managed to kill their worst enemy yet but it felt like they weren't safe, nothing would be the same again. He lost one of his best friends, his best friends lost one of their best friends and there were just too many unspeakable ugly pictures in his mind and miserable feelings in his heart that made his head race. It was impossible to turn his mind off so he could dive into that peaceful darkness.

He heard a different noise coming from his house- he knew every single noise it made by now; they were the only thing he heard at night. When he sit up, he saw her.

"Lydia?" he asked, wondering if had been asleep, surprisingly, and if that was yet another one of his nightmares.

She looked at her feet before deciding to get into his bedroom; Stiles only watched her getting closer and closer. "I…" her voice was uncertain as she still refused to look at him. The boy noticed how her hair was messier and her skin was paler than usual." I couldn't…I can't sleep" she finally looked at him and the moonlight allowed her to see his eyes turning from curious to heartfelt and considerate.

Stiles didn't ask her how did she get into his house; she was smart, she probably figured out where they keep their spare key. Staring at her for a few seconds made it clear; it was Allison.

It was about every single thing they've been through and it was about Allison. He often worried about his friend and if she'd ever be able to get over the death of her best friend. Allison was her best friend, her first true best friend, and losing her left an enormous scar.

The girl put on a façade day by day but they knew she was still broken. She always would be, like all of them. She always would pretend things were okay, just like all of them. But at night, at night they remembered. At night, life and death caught up to them.

So, Stiles didn't ask her why or what, he knew. He only stared back at her confessing, "I can't sleep either"

"I know" she replied slowly, her voice was an understanding whisper. He nodded lightly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Can I stay here with you?" her voice broke a little as she bitted her lower lip; she averted her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Sure, Lydia." He whispered and she lifted her head slowly. Stiles took her hand and half-smiled encouragingly, a ghost of a smile crossed her face and that was enough. They couldn't smile at all those days. She was just thankful for him just like he was for her.

He moved over so she could lay down beside him and she did. Lydia didn't face him, she just looked at the opposite wall and rested her head on his soft pillow. She could feel Stiles breathing next to her. She took a deep breath and incidentally smelled his gentle scent, her muscles suddenly relaxed against his bed.

Stiles just stared at her back for a few minutes, watching her inhaling and exhaling like a calming wave. He nuzzled his head into his pillow as he felt his mind slowing down. She moved her arm behind her back, surprisingly taking his hand. He let her pull his arm so it would be around her; the banshee held it tightly and close to her heart and Stiles had to get closer to her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his breath was on her neck, which only made her snuggle closer to him.

The room was quiet and the only sounds they heard were the light wind against the window and the sheets delicately moving against their breathing forms. Their chests started raising and falling at the same rhythm and he closed his eyes; he could feel her heart pounding close to their tangled hands. Lydia felt Stiles intertwining their fingers before releasing a liberating breath. His warmth enveloped her and her lids were so heavy.

They couldn't remember much more of that night except darkness, a restful and soothing darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Don't forget to review *_*


End file.
